


The Calling

by akira_menace



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Character Study, Comfort/Angst, Fate & Destiny, I really liked the Lost Woods in BOTW, Minor Canonical Character(s), Spiritual, Zelda is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:09:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira_menace/pseuds/akira_menace
Summary: It rested beautifully, standing out with the lush foliage in the background. The light reflecting on the blade gave the divine weapon an otherworldly glow. Link didn't realize he was holding his breath until he was directly in front of it. His fingers twitched a little, his soul yearned for the Sword to be within his grasp.





	The Calling

Some ancient call / That I've answered before  
It lives in my walls / And it's under the floor  
If this was meant for me / Why does it hurt so much?  
**─ Fear of the Water, SYML; verse 1**

Crunch, crunch, _SNAP!_

The footfalls of the appointed knight approached the fabled Woods. The very Woods where horror stories originated He stopped in front of the gate entering, the mist seemingly intimidating anyone who dared to step in. His lips formed a thin line. He'd been told tales of the Woods during his journey here. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, correct? With a steeled resolve, the young man approached the gate and was greeted by a lit torch. Beside it was another, unlit. He grabbed it and lit it. As he walked further into the Woods, following the lit torches that he could see in the distance, he could hear echoing rattling and chattering. Fearless, the soldier marched on.

After some time within the Woods, he decided to pause for a moment; Link stopped right by a tree, pressing a hand against its bark. He started to get that funny feeling. As he got deeper into the Woods, he was on edge. There was a feeling he was more familiar with than anyone else in all of Hyrule. Eyes. He _did_ catch some glimpses of faces in the fog but never decided to pay them any mind─he believed that as long as they weren't approaching them, there wasn't a reason to harass. He couldn't tell if it was a figment of his imagination or if they were truly there.

Brilliant blue eyes wandered up the tree and the warrior held his breath so he wouldn't drop his torch. Cheeks briefly grew hot with his stifled scream.

The trees...had _faces_.

The young Hero looked around. There were no guiding light for him to follow, not even in the distance. Had he wandered this far into the Woods already? Was he lost? Nay, there had to be _something_. He walked past the tree, the Woods' fog growing thicker and thicker with every step he took.

In the distance he could see the silhouette of a horse. On top of it, what seemed to be a motionless child. Was that kid sleeping? Hurt? Either way, they didn't look very responsive! Link had to pause a bit to have his eyes try to adjust in the fog but the figures seemed to be farther and farther away so he ended up ignoring that initial plan. As he tried to approach, something seemed to have spooked the horse, knocking the child over and ran away. With a soft gasp, Link ran to help the kid but the mist grew so thick the Hylian lost sight of the fallen figure.

* * *

 

_Link didn't want to move from where he was on the ground. He could feel his eyes water as he thought of his lost friend, Navi; thought of how he's saved Hyrule, but he ended up alone as the reward for his efforts. The twigs and rocks biting into his skin was somewhat welcoming. At least, it was something he could feel. He was cold. He was lonely. He wanted answers. He wanted that promised recognition Zelda gave him before she sent him back in time. He wanted his friend. With a choked sob, the nine year old's tears stained his dirtied cheeks. This is his fate within the Lost Woods─a fate with regrets._

_At least Hyrule was saved from Ganondorf's reign...he was fine with that for the most part._

* * *

 

Link found himself right beside the tree again, looking up at its monstrous face with a pensive look. He wasn't stupid. He knew that this was the wrong way because of the magic within this forest. It was a puzzle for him to solve, a maze to go through─and Link will explore it. It seems that the fog will put out illusions for unfortunate wanderers to lose their way. The young hero made a mental note about that. He wouldn't entertain the distant rattling and laughter any longer.

...Wait.

The embers of the flames were pointing in a certain direction. Link's attention was now in that direction, eyes narrowed and brows furrowed Link decided to follow the fire's direction. If it was dangerous, that would be okay; Link himself can be dangerous too. In this boy, there was a lot of curiosity since his reawakening in this desolate Hyrulean wasteland. Link barely had any memories of this beautiful land and there were so few relationships that survived after what happened to him with the Guardians. He felt like an infant being born into this world and burdened with the task to save someone even though he hadn't learned anything. That was alright─new friendships can be forged from the ashes of his old ones, that opportunity was given to him through his quest to purify and quell the madness of the Divine Beasts. After following the flame carefully, Link found the source of his discomfort. Small leafy faces poking behind logs, trees and foliage; hiding away the moment he makes eye contact with them. A bashful race.

The Hero relaxed─the green creatures were of no harm to him. As he proceeded down the unnaturally large log that acted as a gate, the mist and darkness faded away. Everywhere was a lush green; the beautiful moonlight seeping through the healthy leaves of trees, making everything so scenic. It was as if he walked into a painting!

But in front of him....was that...?

* * *

 

_He finally reformed the Sword, wiping sweat off his brow. The Master Sword was so beautiful. A gentle smile graced the blacksmith's face. He reached for his crimson scarf, wrapping it around his neck once more. He'd have to show the incredible blade to the Goddess Hylia. His smile faltered slightly at the memory of the Goddess begging him to reforge the Sword after he's told her that his image was tainted; his name ruined and merit gone. Man or divine, it didn't matter who─everyone seemed to look to him for answering the unanswerable; healing for the sick or corruption; salvation for the damned. They looked to him as if he was omnipotent or an unstoppable force when it was convenient for them that is. He existed to be used like the sword he reforged─to be at the mercy of the hands of another._

_Brushing his fingers against the cool blade, the Chosen Hero felt bitterness boil beneath his skin. The people wronged him but he forgave; the goddesses cursed him with this burden yet he faithfully served them. He could've said "no". He could've let the Land of Hylia fall into the hands of the incoming demon. Nay, none of that bitterness mattered. His choice to agree with it all was for his beloved Land of Hylia. He loved this land far too much and it outweighed his fury. The Chosen Hero closed his eyes, bringing the flat of the Sword's blade to his lips._

_Yes, anything for this beautiful country._

* * *

 

Link's approach was slow.

It rested beautifully, standing out with the lush foliage in the background. The light reflecting on the blade gave the divine weapon an otherworldly glow. Link didn't realize he was holding his breath until he was directly in front of it. His fingers twitched a little, his soul yearned for the Sword to be within his grasp. Koroks started to appear around him and the rustling of leaves alerted Link of the presence of the Great Tree. Link stared in awe─thinking back of the legends and rumors telling about the tree. His heart felt heavy to be in the presence of something so ancient. Link had half a mind to kneel.

When the Tree told him about the Sword and it's splendor, Link bit his lip as he stared at the Sword. It was a source of salvation for Hyrule but it was a source of silent burden for him. It was a symbol of hope─he was the symbol of hope─for Hyrule, but he wondered if he would succeed in defeating the Calamity this time. Last time, he had failed and the Princess had been the one to save him. Yet, he felt like he was obliged to take the Sword; for Goddess Hylia and especially Zelda, whom he wanted to see smile once again. She's been through so much and more these past one hundred years after losing everything to the Calamity.

Link took in a deep breath and fearlessly reached for the hilt of the Master Sword. For Hyrule─for his friends, _he must_.

* * *

 

_The wolf approached the blade, it's body blackening due to the Sword cleansing the curse forced upon the Hero of Twilight. With a grunt, the young man grasped the blade's hilt, using it to prop himself up before yanking it from the pedestal where it rested. He held it in front of him, taking in the elegance the blade gave off. He felt triumphant in achieving his first step toward his goal. His heart soared as if it was on the wings of the holy Sword. He had a mission...and that was to protect._

* * *

 

The blade had a bit of weight to it and Link didn't mind. Whoever forged the weapon must've considered how much it'd be used. Link briefly thought the weight of the Sword was from the burdens and hardships from heroes past which was now passed onto him. Shoulders relaxed, Link exhaled heavily. The things he would go through to protect...then again, the promise to protect was apart of his nature, seemingly. The boy brought the blade to his forehead, its cool touch soothing to him. He gave a prayer to the Creation Goddesses and Hylia. Even though this world may have forgotten them, Link continued to pray. The Master Sword was proof that he had the blood of the Hero flowing within him─he, and the ones from tales of old, were one and the same.

Were the past Heroes proud of him? Are they judging him? Link prayed for their blessings more than he did for the Goddesses.

_May the Heroes from the past guide me during my journey,_ Link prayed.

Blue eyes continued to look at the blade with warmth and awe before looking up at the Great Deku Tree. Link felt complete, for the first time since his awakening. His journey to the Woods wasn't as bad as he was expecting. He finally found a part of himself.

* * *

 

_The fabled Hero of Time was still as the truth about his identity was revealed by the Deku Sprout. Disbelief and shock were clear on his face. Physically, he was a mere boy, sixteen or seventeen. Lost seven years of his childhood and is losing his friends one by one. He was forced to grow up─oh, how the flow of time was cruel to him! He tried to swallow the sorrow yet his eyes burned with tears. It had just came to him that the belief that he was a Kokiri was a lie. He was never a Kokiri. That explained why he felt like an outcast and never had his own fairy seven years ago._

_Heartbroken eyes looked toward the decaying Great Deku Tree that fathered him for as long as he could remember. There was no malice, his grief was far too great. Kokiri or not, the Tree was his only parent. Navi floated beside him, allowing Link to process the news in silence and she too mourned for the Tree. This entire journey, Link had fought to keep a straight face and lost so much. Yet, within the presence of his only father's corpse he felt as if he could give up. He wanted to collapse onto his knees but he had to be the beacon of hope._

_He drew in a breath─to tell the words he wanted the Tree to hear before left on his quest to save Hyrule, as tears started to fall─_

* * *

 

"Thank you."

The words were incredibly soft. It was both an appreciation and a goodbye. The wind blew through his blond hair as he smiled warmly at the Great Deku Tree, his eyes giving a slight twinkle. He'll return if he needs supplies. A comfortable silence hung in the air as Link stared at the Sword a little more. It felt as if it was an extension of himself. He gave the sword a test swing.

Once, twice, thrice─the Sword sang beautifully. The little Koroks presented Link the sheath to protect the holy blade from the weather at the exit. The Hero accepted it. It was such a shame he had to leave so soon─he felt at home here, in the heart of the Lost Woods with the treehouse and the general playfulness of the Koroks. It was disappointing that the Koroks were restricted here; they would get along great within Hylian settlements.

Once again, he was within the fog's enchanting embrace. It was a shame the Lost Woods was so sacred, hiding such a beautiful place so deep within the forest. Yet he could understand it. The holy blade was a very important thing to keep hidden and protected after all. Link made mental notes about the trees and the way they're facing, pausing every once in a while to think about the path he's on. Sure, he's made some mistakes but he learned from those. As he approached the last torch that guided him in here in the first place, the watchful eyes on him felt more encouraging to the new Hero. He looked around but saw no one. He continued to march on.

Ghosts of Heroes from the past were watching over him. They lined themselves beside trees and torches, passing their blessings and hope to the Hero of the Wild. In each of their blue eyes there was pride.

The Hero of Twilight had both hands on his hips, a confident smile on his mature face as he watched the Hero of Wild pass by and the Hero of Wind gave an approving nod. The Hero of Time had a hand on his hip, and his weight shifted onto one leg. He also smiled─the first since he died and passed on his skills to the Hero of Twilight.

At the exit of the Lost Woods were the Chosen Hero and Hero of the Sky. Their eyes bore the warmth they had for the young blue-clad Hero passing them. Both placed their hands on the shoulders of the boy, who took no notice of their touch.

Our Link had the blessings of those before him and each would watch over him to make sure he brings down the threat to Hyrule, Calamity Ganon.

" _Welcome back, Master_ ," said the voice from within the Sword. And in his grip, the Master Sword felt lighter.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a concept i had since i used the Wolf Link amiibo in BOTW. i started to wonder...if wolf link can't be seen by the people in BOTW besides Link & since Link in BOTW, someone who repeatedly communicates with the Goddess Hylia through prayer & other gods (example: the statue you sell your hearts to near Hateno Village where the kid says "it's cool to talk to a statue" implying he didnt hear the spirit from within the statue), would he vaguely sense the ghosts of Heroes from the past much like Wolf Link (who is a past Hero)? Does the same apply when Link was taught by the Hero's Shade in Twilight Princess?
> 
> this thought started to cultivate more & more when i looked through the Historia & artbook & discussed the entire zelda universe at length with my sister, theorycrafting, character studies, as well as multiple playthroughs of BOTW from both Wii U & Switch to catch dialogue. (we both agree that the Chosen Hero had to exist at some point & just...can't be Skyward Sword Link since a legend existed before him. The legend has to be inspired by a nugget of truth somehow. Sad that my favorite Link isn't canonical lol)
> 
> i also took note of how heavy the Master Sword must be to swing in the first place and also how it would make the camera in smash bros shake (ay, smash may not be canon but it can give me a general idea)
> 
> i dont know if i'd make this a multi-chapter concept but that'd be fun. it took some time outlining this on my notebook & doing the first draft. it's just that i'm not too faithful with multi-chapters usually. it's also been a very, very long time since i've written a fanfic.
> 
> i just really wanted to present the idea out there (even though Link & the past heroes didn't interact here. maybe if inspired enough to do a multi-chapter i would but i'd rather leave that to someone more reliable than me).
> 
> maybe Link can talk to the past heroes like he can interact with Wolf Link, who knows!  
> This is also in celebration of the announcement of the sequel!


End file.
